Injuries and Love
by Villaintypegirl
Summary: "What happened?" Miyuki broke the whining fit as he kept his hold on the male and looked from the corner of his eye to see Sawamura pouting.


Im not sure why this came out longer than expected, first try at this kind of smut related thing, oh well. Enjoy!

The ball dropped on to the mound as a scream was heard, everyone looked over to the southpaw pitcher only to see him clutch his hand.

Kuramochi opened his mouth only to halt his words seeing his roommate look up to witness Sawamura sniff and clutch his hand tighter. Dropping his bat, he stomped over to the first year and kicked him on the butt earning a howl coming from the male.

"What was-Ow!" Sawamura cried out as he stumbled a little from the force of Kuramochi's kick.

"What did you do to yourself this time bakamura?!" Kuramochi yelled and pulled on Sawamura's shoulder making him turn towards him to see that he was still holding on to his hand. Looking away from the male, Kuramochi saw Miyuki crouching and let go of Sawamura. "Miyuki!" He yelled gaining the others attention.

Miyuki got up and dusted off his pants then walked towards the two.

"Bakamura here hurt himself. Treat him." The shortstop huffed and walked away to resume his batting practice.

The catcher gave the other a smug look on his face and place his arm over Sawamura's shoulders dragging him off the mound to the nurses office. Just as they saw the coach in the dugout Miyuki stopped and looked at him. "Coach, Sawamura is hurt." Katoka nodded while keeping his eyes on the rest of the team.

Both males took off towards the school as Sawamura kept whining and holding his hand.

"What happened?" Miyuki broke the whining fit as he kept his hold on the male and looked from the corner of his eye to see Sawamura pouting.

Sawamura was silent and looked at the floor as they walked to the nurses office, Miyuki sighed and left Sawamura's shoulders to put his hands in his uniform pockets. The hallways were empty once they reached inside of the building. Miyuki looked at the other quickly seeing him pout with pink cheek on his tanned skin. He smiled to himself as they kept on walking to the room.

"Sit." Miyuki demanded Sawamura. The other said nothing and sat on the bed that was in the nurses room. The catcher turned around from the male and looked for any bandages or anything that could help the pitchers hand. "Again sawamura, what did you do to your hand?" Looking away from the cabinet, Miyuki looked at Sawamura with a serious look.

Unclenching his hand, Sawamura showed Miyuki his hand.

It was just red and bruised.

Miyuki sighed and grabbed some ointment to put on the bruise. As he came closer to the male, he saw him flinch once he took the others hand. He started smiling to himself again as he watched Sawamura look at him with the same pink cheeks.

"Thats a pretty big bruise there bakamura." He teased out giving Sawamura a smirk and let go of his hand to look at him fully. His big light brown eyes were staring right back at him. Miyuki thought that his staring reminded him of a baby deer he had seen on a documentary once.

"S-shut up!" Sawamura yelled as he looked away with the pink slightly turning darker.

Watching Sawamura burst out like that made him chuckle lowly. Reaching out, he touched the hurt hand earning a yelp from him.

"Ouch!" The pitcher yelled out bringing his hand back to his chest as he turned his head to face Miyuki with a glare.

"Sorry, sorry~" Miyuki sang out and grabbed a bandage for the other. "Let me wrap it up Bakamura." Sawamura puffed out his cheeks and pouted gaining Miyuki's interest more.

Taking his hand, he felt how warm it was and quickly wrapped the hand up in the white bandage.

Done with his work, Miyuki stepped back from Sawamura and put his hand to his chin to marvel at the first year that was sitting on the bed looking more like a cherry now than before.

"Does it feel better?" Sawamura nodded without a word. "Good!" Stopping for a second, Miyuki smiled and sat next to the other wrapping his arm around Sawamura's shoulders once again. "Think we should head back now?" Miyuki's eyes trailed the pitchers features on his face noticing how dark his skin was compared to his own and how bright his eyes are compared to his own.

Sawamura gulped once and looked at Miyuki with a scared look on his face. "W-we should get back!" His voice was wavering as if he was hiding something.

Miyuki snapped right then and there.

The bed springs made a loud noise as it had also moved from the force that Miyuki put on it to pin Sawamura to the bed.

"I think we should wait for a bit." His voice was low and husky to how he sounded a few seconds before and Sawamura blinked and grew more red turning the tips of his ears red and down his neck.

"G-get off!" Sawamura tried to move but failed to realize that Miyuki held his hands above his head with one hand as the other held on to his hip to stop the movements.

Seeing the other try to escape, Miyuki planted his lips onto Sawamura's in a kiss. Sawamura, being a little late on the actions felt embarrassed to the surprise kiss by the older male had him in. His eyes went wide like they were going to pop out of his skull and moved his body to get the other off of him.

Miyuki put all his bodyweight on Sawamura not wanting him to move or get away. He could feel Sawamura's chest on his and then what made him groan was the other's hips touching his. The first to break the kiss was Miyuki. He panted and blushed slightly seeing a bit of saliva attached to the other's tongue.

None of them said a word as the only sound throughout the room was their breathing and the air conditioning rattling. Their eyes locked in on each other not breaking their contact.

Both their lips parted and soon came clashing back together as both bodies were meshed together like they could not get enough touching. Miyuki's hands let go of Sawmaura's hand and hip to soon pull on his shirt of the uniform out from his pants. Sawamura groaned into the kiss just as his own hands trailed from the catchers chest to his hair gripped the strands hard enough for Miyuki to growl and bite his bottom lip.

Gasping at the bite, Sawamura gripped harder feeling hands run down his clothed chest to pull the shirt from his pants and soon slithered their way under his jersey and undershirt shuddering at the cold feeling of Miyuki's hands on his abdomen.

Pulling back from the kiss, both males panted harder and looked at each other again as Miyuki smirked pulling his hand from Sawamura's stomach to cup his cheek. "I… Like you Sawamura." Miyuki said with no hint of teasing or playfulness making the other burst out in another shade of red.

"Y-you're lying!" Sawamura said as he let Miyuki's scalp go. Looking away from the male, Sawamura gripped the hem of his shirt not noticing the other leaning in towards his ear.

"Im not lying." Miyuki whispered into his ear making Sawamura shiver. "Eijun." Miyuki added as he nipped the earlobe.

Hearing those words come out of the catchers mouth made Sawamura freeze. His body felt hot and heavy, those words ran a hundred miles an hour through his head making him feel dizzy and surprisingly giddy.

"Ar-are you sure?" His words were quiet. He looked up at Miyuki to see a sincere smile on his face.

He knew Miyuki was telling the truth now.

Miyuki nodded and trailed his lips lower to his neck licking the flesh that was visible. "Eijun~" The other shivered again to hearing his first name come from Miyuki.

As Miyuki licked lower his neck, he stopped between the shoulder and the neck to suck on the spot earning him a groan come from Sawamura. Smirking at how effective it was to Sawamura, Miyuki then gently bit down on the mark he left.

"Ah!" Sawamura moaned out in pain and slight pleasure from the bite mark.

"Lets get this started." Was all Miyuki said as he let the males neck go with a pop to sit up. Sawamura was dazed at the feeling of what had happened and felt lost when Miyuki left his neck. "Sit up." Sawmaura heard Miyuki say something and looked at him only to see he had taken his jersey off and was in the midst of taking his undershirt off.

Sawamura complied and sat up quickly rushing to take his upper clothing off, once it was off he saw how Miyuki's body was a little more built than his own. No blemishes or scars were on his lighter skin, Sawamura was amazed and focused on his body as Miyuki had the same thoughts about Sawamura. The other had a few scars and there was a start of some abs showing up on his lean body. Not caring how long they were staring at each other, they both stopped staring and fell back onto the bed with Sawamura on the mattress and Miyuki laying on top with their lips locked back in a heat kiss that was more feverish than the other kiss they had shared.

Their hands wandered each others chests. Miyuki's hand stopped and started rubbing Sawamura's nipple gaining a low groan from the back of his throat. The nipple become hard as Miyuki kept on rubbing it and soon pinched the pert nub.

The youngers back arched from the feeling of his nipple being played with. He pulled back from the kiss and moaned just as Miyuki's mouth took over his hands work on his nipple.

"Gyah!" The pitcher couldn't think of what to say as Miyuki licked the nub and sucked on it making him feel blood rush doward and uncomfortable. Sawamura's hands went to the others hair and pulled hard to pull Miyuki away from him.

Miyuki looked at the male and glared at him only to feel something poke his hipbone. Looking down he saw Sawamura's erection through his pants and smiled. "You excited?" Sawamura blushed and looked away from him just as Miyuki chuckled and placed his hand on top of the erection only to rub it slowly.

The feeling of Miyuki rubbing his erection was something that Sawamura had never felt before. He threw his head back on the pillow rocking his hips to Miyuki's rubbing to gain more fiction as he could feel himself getting harder.

"Miyu-Kazuya!" He groaned out trying to grind his hips harder against the others hand to gain some relief of the hardening erection.

Hearing his name from the pitchers mouth made Miyuki smile while he pulled his hand back. Sawamura whined loudly to not feeling there anymore. Miyuki placed both hands on the button of his pants and quickly undid them trying to get them off of the male.

Sawamura felt hands on him again but only to take his pants off.

The older male sat up to pull Sawamura's pants down. He saw the boxers that the other was wearing and gawked at the wet spot already staining them. Pulling the boxers down, Miyuki quickly placed one hand on Sawamura's erection earning him a loud moan come out of him watching him tilt his head back in pleasure. Knowing what he wants Miyuki started pumping up and down the shaft of the others erection.

Soon the room was filled with moans as Miyuki's pumps started getting faster and sloppier once Sawamura's moans got louder and longer.

"P-please!" Sawamura moaned as he looked at Miyuki with drool coming out the side of his mouth and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Miyuki pumped faster as he knew the other was close to cumming.

After a few more pumps, the younger clenched the sheets of the bed and shouted the others name as his back arched and came into Miyuki's hand. Few seconds of nothing but breathing and panting, Sawamura groaned from the pleasure of cumming and looked at Miyuki.

"Care to help me out?" Miyuki smirked as Sawamura nodded lazily.

"Why is Miyuki and that idiot taking forever?!" Kuramochi ground his teeth and glared towards the way that Miyuki and Sawamura left just ten minutes previous.

Feeling a hand placed on his shoulder, Kuramochi looked at the person only to see Masuko looking at him. "Leave them alone Kuramochi-kun." The shorter male huffed and turned around thinking about what kind of move he should put his roommate in this time for skipping practice.


End file.
